The Wizard of Brawl
by Indigo Reveries
Summary: Wait, what? Oh come on, you're kiddin'. Now I have to walk around a weird, happy version of Subspace with my best friend who turned into a Pikachu, a paranoid scarecrow, a black blot no one can understand and a socially awkward lion. My wings are gone too. Not to mention there's this dumb guy stalking us, trying to steal my laurel... And that blue haired warlock. ON HOLD.
1. The Teleportation Mishap

**Whoop! Second Brawl fic! Hope it's better than the last one!**

**Just a heads–up, Pokemon Trainer is named Jason, nicknamed Red. Y'know, he can't walk around and have everybody call him Pokemon Trainer, right?**

**Alright, I'm rambling now. On with the story!**

* * *

Pit and Jason were sitting on the couch in the rec room, sharing stories and adventures in a rather excited manner. Nobody else was in there; the other Brawlers were either training, resting or doing something else to entertain themselves. The angel was gesticulating wildly to help him describe the monsters he met in the Underworld, while his friend listened carefully.

"Medusa used to look like an old hag, but that was 25 years ago or something. Now she looks like a normal lady with black hair and snakes, but she still looks, well, abnormal." The captain rambled, talking in an understandable pace. Jason nodded.

"We don't have snake-haired ladies, in our world, y'know?" he stated.

Jason was usually rather quiet, but when he was with his friends, he was quite the chatterbox.

"But you already know tons of pokemon, right? Are you gonna be surprised that there are even more than you actually saw?"

"No way!" Pit yelled, eyes widening in disbelief. "There's even more of 'em?"

Jason nodded with an even wider grin then before. "I still haven't seen all of them, but believe me, Even more are being discovered at this very moment." He poked the table with each word for emphasis.

"Tell me." Pit said. "How many are there?" Jason just shrugged-

And that's when Lucas burst into the room.

"GUYS!" the kid screamed, making both of the teens jump. Jason's head immediately snapped around to see the PSI user in a panic. Pit shrieked and accidentally flew into the ceiling. …Yeah… Okay, back to the subject.

Lucas took a deep breath.

And screamed even louder: "GUYSGUYSGUYSNESSDISAPPEAREDA NDIHAVENOIDEAWHERETHEHECKHEI SHEMIGHTBEHURTANDSTARVINGAND COLDHELPMEFINDHIMPLEEEEAAAAS E!"

Pit, who had finally come down from the ceiling, fell off the couch at the volume of Lucas' voice, Jason however, remained calm.

"Okay Lucas, now take a deep breath, and repeat that-"

"NESSISGONEOHMYGODWHATAMI-"

"SLOWLY."

Lucas took a deep breath and started again. "Ness is gone, I don't know where he is, and I'm REALLY worried. Can you… Canyouhelpmelookforhim?"

The pokemon trainer raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Can you help me look for Ness?" The blonde repeated, shifting nervously.

Pit stood up from where he fell, and glared at Lucas. Jason looked at said blonde, and sighed. Pit rolled his eyes and muttered something about jellybeans.

Then the angel looked at Lucas. Poor kid looked like he ran a marathon. Pit then tilted his head to the side, and mumbled something to Jason. The latter smacked him over the head. The angel rubbed his head, muttering insults under his breath. Jason childishly stuck his tongue out at his friend before turning to Lucas and saying: "We could help you look for him, but-"

He was interrupted when the kid glomped him. "THANK YOU!" Lucas squealed, and ran off.

Pit raised an eyebrow. Jason shrugged. Looks like they have to go Ness-hunting now.

"Oh Palutena… Whatever. Should we search the stages first?" The angel asked, pointing to a nearby teleporter.

"Can I get my pokemon before that?"

"Nope." Pit grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him over to the blue panel that was the teleporter. Jason grumbled in protest, but gave in and began typing in the commands to take them to Final Destination.

The panel began glowing blue, like it normally should, but suddenly gave a jolt. The panel turned yellow.

"Uh, Red? Is this supposed to happen?" Pit said, becoming increasingly nervous.

Jason's eyes were wide with panic. "No." He said, glancing around. The teleporter gave another jolt, and the two were covered in some kind of energy.

"Do something!" Pit screamed, eyes darting around the room in panic.

Jason continued typing frantically, but nothing worked. The energy wouldn't disappear.

The former tried to get off the platform, but he just smacked into an invisible wall. He pounded on it. "We're trapped!"

"Well duh, genius!"

They were cut off by a bright flash of light-

And they were gone.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy. Wonder what's up?**

**Whatevs. I'll post the next chapter when I feel like it…**

**Or I really want to kill my fingers…**

**Aww, what the hell.**

**Scales Out!**


	2. Landing in the Middle of Nowhere

**Oi! I'm back with another chapter! Just to clear things up, this'll be based off the BOOK, not the movie, because that'll be kinda hard to write since I never saw it. xD And I like books more than movies, anyways.  
**

**WARNING: MAJOR BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL.**

**Now, excuse me if I make some accidental typos or screw up a few paragraphs or if my writing style changes halfway through. :D And no pairings for now, I can't write romance to save my life and I don't like it, anyways. Maybe just really tiny hints. Like, microscopic, since I know that pairings can also repel some people. :I I'll be leaving out Snake and Falcon, I dislike them. Please don't judge me.  
**

**I'll also be referring to Pokemon Trainer as Red, I'll use it as a nickname, though.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Oh wait, I nearly forgot the disclaimer, and since I forgot it in the first chapter:**

** I don't any of these characters! All of them belong to their respective owners! If I owned any of them, I'd be rich!  
**

_**Thought**_

**Different language**

* * *

Jason groaned and opened his eyes, immediately closing them to shield them from the glaring sunlight. He slowly started opening his eyes again, squinting, and it took a full minute for him to be able to see clearly. His mind was still kinda blank though. _Oh wait, we were looking for Ness when the teleporter went all crazy._ Slowly pushing himself up, he looked around, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes. _By the way, where the heck am I? How long have I been out? _Green fields, bizarre flowers, random overly-colorful bird chirping in the fruit trees. _Some weird fairytale? Dude, these colors are blinding me. _He grabbed his hat, which had fallen to the ground during the whole ordeal. Placing it on his head, he stood up rather shakily and walked over to a nearby creek since he was awfully thirsty. _Arceus, where's Pit when you need him?_ Leaning over to take a drink, he caught a glimpse of his reflection.

And he screamed.

\\WoB/

Pit was jolted awake by his friend's previously mentioned (masculine) scream and immediately set off in the direction of the scream whilst freaking out and yelling like a madman. He didn't even look around him.

"Palutena, Red! WHERE IN UNDERWORLD ARE YOU?! Answer me!"

The captain of Palutena's guard continued running around and screaming like a chicken with its head cut off when he tripped over something- or some_one_ by the creek. Which lead to a squeak of "What the-" and the sound of two people falling into the immediately shook the water out of his hair and thanked Zeus that the water was so shallow. Then he started looking for the source of the second splash. What he spotted was a very wet, angry and familiar-looking Pikachu.

"Goddamnit, Pit! Look where the heck you're actually going! You nearly killed me there, you little-! Agh! I'm freaked out enough as it is already!"

Pit gasped and stared at the Pikachu that had a tuft of spiky brown hair and a red hat. Continued staring. And stared some more. The Pikachu snapped.

"What're you lookin' at?" The angel only opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to form a word, which actually looked pretty hilarious and would have made almost anyone laugh if they weren't in their situation. In the end, he finally managed to formulate a sentence.

"R-Red?" Well, almost a sentence.

"Well duh, genius! Wasn't it kinda obvious? The hat, the hair, THE FREAKING VOICE of your BEST FRIEND?" Yeah, Red was royally pissed, which is honestly kinda rare.

"..." Pit only continued gaping. Oh my god, Jason got freaked out and pissed and used a minor swear word in the span of five minutes. The world's gonna end!

"Now let's just get outta this blasted creek and freaking dry ourselves off!" The newly-turned into a Pikachu grumbled and waded out. Pit followed suit, because he didn't want to get yelled at anymore. Confronting a pissed-off Red was honestly said a little scary. Strike that, absolutely terrifying. Like they say, it's always the quie-

"SHUT UP, AUTHOR!" Wow. Great. Now he even broke the fourth wall. THE END IS NEAR. Pit only stared at his friend in surprise.

"Why are you talking to the ai-" He cut off when he saw Jason glaring at him.

"Oh, right. Fourth wall." Pit grinned sheepishly. Then he seemed to remember something... He started walking over in the reader's direction.

Wait, what?

Pit knocked on the invisible barrier seperating the real world and FanFiction. And fangirls, please stop clawing at the screen.

"Uh, guys? You know I have access to the fourth wall, as demonstrated in my newest game, and I've seen a few things that I rather wouldn't see about me." He cringed a little before smiling again. "Can you pretty please stop putting me in yaoi fanart?" He shuddered.

"PIT! Stop talking to them, they might find out how to get in here!" Yeah, I'm on that. Enabling fourth wall! Back on track!

Pit immediately jumped away from where the fourth wall was and turned to Jason. When he opened his mouth to ask questions, the former trainer shook his head and pointed at Pit. Well, at least he wasn't glaring anymore. Thank goodness.

"Before you ask anything about me, I'll give you the answer: I don't know. Have you noticed that your wings are gone? Or that you aren't wearing what you were wearing back at the mansion?" Pit immediately jumped and reached for his wings. They weren't there.

Aaand- Cue freak out.

"OH MY PALUTENA!"

His wings were floating around, detached, and extra tiny. He was in a white tunic, a black shirt underneath, with a pair of green baggy shorts and his usual sandal-boots. But the freakiest part was still the wings.

"HOLYCRUDHOLYCRUDHOLYCRUDIMGO NNADIEIMGONNADIEMYWINGSMYWIN GSMYWINGS~!" Jason crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and sighed. How could he be so calm in warfare if he freaks out over tiny matters? Seemed crazy, if you asked me.

Luckily, Pit soon calmed down and plopped himself on the grass with a lost look. "How are we gonna get home?"

His companion only sighed and buried his head in his furry arms and sighed.

"I don't know..."

They sat there for what seemed like forever, when something suddenly caught their attention.

A groan suddenly came from the field.

* * *

** Sorry, this seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. I actually wanted to make it longer with them meeting "Glinda" and the mysterious figure, but I decided to cut it off T.T**

**Oh well.**

**I know you're reading this, people. Give me a sign you're alive and reading this :3**

**And thanks to the two guest reviewers! And that one follower!  
**

**~Scales Out!**


	3. Ptooey and Princess Marf

**And I'm back with another chappie~!**

**Big thankies to those four super-awesome reviews!**

**Kesesesese~! Anywho, enjoy!**

**And I'll give Marth a British accent when he's speaking English :P**

**Cuz I wanna.**

* * *

_A groan suddenly came from the field._

The two jumped up and looked around wildly before realizing that the sound came from where Pit first landed. The winged brunette ran, curious as to who groaned and eager to help. Red just sighed and hoped that they weren't getting themselves into too much trouble. As if they weren't in enough freaking trouble already.

Pit gasped and stopped, then started clawing at his scarf as if it was trying to strangle him. Then he gave a small, barely audible whisper.

"Pittoo?" His companion glanced at him in concern. Pit almost never got like this...

Red shook off the thought and ran towards the figure in the grass and stared at it in shock. He looked almost exactly like Pit, except that he had black hair, black wings, and that his clothes generally consisted of black and a little gold. They looked like freaking twins!

The angel looked worried, startled and somewhat scared. He waved a hand in front of Dark Pit's face, looking for a response. The latter's eyelids fluttered a bit before opening a little, then closing again to block out the sunlight. He growled something inaudible before wincing in pain, which made Pit even more concerned. Then the dark angel then opened his eyes and grumbled.

"Confound it all, Pit. Get out of my line of sight. Can't I at least scout out where I am?"

Pit sighed in relief and Red raised an eyebrow. The Pikachu/Pokémon Trainer pointed at Dark Pit before muttering something to his friend. Pit shook his head, and Dark Pit sat up before cringing. His head was pounding, and his leg and wing felt odd... What in blazes happened? He decided to speak up.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember is flying over a lake before suddenly passing out. And who's that thing next to you?" He then smirked and commented: "And what happened to your wings? They fall off after you stayed away from Skyworld too long?"

It didn't take long for Pit to snap back, and neither noticed that Jason was inspecting Pitoo.

"No Ptooey, if you can even think straight anymore! Who knows what happened? Well I damn well don't, for one thing! You can't even remember what even happened to you?!"

"Stop calling me that! Well, at least I can clearly remember that I suddenly blacked out on a Tuesday in Subspace, Skyworld, to be exact!" Pit suddenly blanched. His counterpart only continued ranting. "If anyone's brainless, it's you, Mr. Annoying."

Red interrupted their argument. "Bad news, Dark Pit- Well, I think that's his name- twisted a wing and nearly broke his left leg. He's not going anywhere."

If he'd been drinking anything, he would've had a spit take. Dark Pit spluttered. "WHAT?!" How'd that happen? I don't eve-" He yelped in pain when the Pikachu tapped his injured leg. Jason gave him a stern look.

Pit was stammering, attempting to form a sentence, before Jason reverted back to the foul mood he was in earlier.

"Spit it out, dammit!"

"B-but- w-w-w-waaaaaa..."

"SPIT IT OUT OR I'LL RIP YOUR WINGS OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS."

Dark Pit was now in the process of nursing his leg, which throbbed painfully and was dotted with painful-looking bruises. He looked at the argument in disinterest, observing the two friends fighting. He was still pretty pissed, and the injuries weren't helping with his foul mood. He was trying hard to ignore the sarcastic comment that was on the tip of his tongue.

Pit finally decided to stop stuttering and form a coherent sentence.

"Wasn't it Friday when we got zapped here?"

Dark Pit gaped. "The F_ck?"

Then he spouted a flurry of the most colorful words he knew which would have even made a sailor cry. In about five different languages.

I know.

Holy crap.

Pit covered his ears while muttering "happy place, happy place" And Jason was looking quite disturbed about the fit that Kuro was having.

It would take quite some time until he calms down.

Well, unless he was stopped short. Which he was.

There was a flash of blue light and a bit of smoke, Jason could've sworn he saw some sparkles.

A figure in a dark blue cloak stepped out, face hidden by a hood, with an all-too-familiar-looking gold tiara on it. blue tunic, fingerless elbow-length gloves, white pants, brown boots.

"Hello Pitoo, looks like you finally snapped out whatever bloody spell was cast on you for three days and a half. I mean, you took over an entire kingdom in two days. Near impossible, if you ask me..." The figure took off the hood, revealing blue eyes and hair, combed down neatly.

PIT has fainted!

JASON is shocked!

DARK PIT is confused!

It was Marth.

Or maybe not. "Marth" didn't seem to recognize them, and the Marth back home wasn't really able to speak English all that well. The doppelganger looked confused at the trio's reactions.

"Why are you gits staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Why is the sorcerer that rid us of the mind-controlled wanker unconscious? Can anyone explain?"

Jason was the first to snap out of his silent stupor, register what the Marth look-alike said. He ran to the river they fell in earlier with a bucket that came from nowhere, filled it with water, ran back and dumped it over Pit. The angel woke up with a (manly) screech of "DEAR PALUTENA!" and looked around frantically before settling with glaring at his friend when the Pikachu pointed at "Marth", raising an eyebrow. Pit let out another scream upon which everyone winced and started panicking.

"DEAR PALUTENA HELP US WE DRAGGED MARTH IN TOO AND HE'S GONNA BITCH AT US SO BADLY FOR GETTING HIM INTO THIS MESS!"

Marth himself looked taken aback and mildly- no strike that, VERY insulted at that. He put his hands on his hips and scowled.

"And here I wanted to thank you for temporarily disabling the Fallen Angel of the East and freeing the Pikmin. And letting Sir Olimar regain the throne. But then again, never min-"

"WHAT?!"

Everybody looked over to the source of the noise, which was Dark Pit. "I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT BEING THIS FALLEN ANGEL! WHAT THE HELL!"

Marth snorted and grumbled something about memory/mind-control spells and crossed his arms.

Pit was still trying to process what the Marth look-alike had just said. Then it hit him.

"Does that mean that _I _nearly broke his leg and twisted his wing?"

Dark Pit jolted upright and glared at Pit. If looks could kill, then the angel would have died around 20 times. Good thing he didn't, I still need him for the story.

Marth frowned. "You two know each other?"

Both angels nodded. "Sadly" Dark Pit added.

"And you didn't really want to attack him?" He asked to Pit. The angel only shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Kuro was still glaring daggers at him.

Conveniently, Jason decided to interrupt and introduce himself to "Marth", seeing he didn't recognize anyone but Dark Pit.

"Hello, I'm Jason, Pokémon trainer from Pallet town. My friend Pit and I have accidentally landed here for unknown reasons and we need help getting home." Marth whirled around, startled, as if he didn't notice that poor Jason was even standing there, or at least forgot he was there. He raised an eyebrow.

"Pokémon trainer? But you're a Pokémon yourself..." The Pikachu groaned and facepalmed.

"That's the problem." he grumbled. "I was turned into one when we arrived here." Marth nodded apologetically.

"Then I believe I should introduce myself as well." The two waited for the angels to stop quarreling. Then Marth cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I am Prince Marth Lowell of the Land of the North, Emblemria. I am more commonly known as The Good Prince of the North or Marth. You three seem to be unfamiliar with these lands, so I'll give a short recap. There are five different lands, The Land of the South, Hyrule, The Land of the West, Subspace, which is currently off-limits to travelers, The Land of the North, which I already mentioned, The Land of the South, where you currently are, is the land of Miscallan, and the heart of this country is known as Smashville. There should be more land beyond, but that is cut off from us by a large desert that is nearly impossible to cross... We almost never get visitors from beyond the bloody desert."

Pit stared blankly, processing the very long speech. He then pointed at Dark Pit, who was still seething and asked:

"So we got across a desert virtually no one can cross, Pitoo was brainwashed, mind-controlled and forced to rule over a kingdom with an iron fist which he conquered unusually quickly?"

Marth nodded, rolling his eyes. "I would have come faster and vanquished him myself if The Hero of the South hadn't held me up or heard of it sooner. But I believe that would've been a bad idea because you two quarrel quite a bit like siblings."

"SHUT IT, PRINCESS!"

"I'm not related to Pitoo!"

The two angels yelled their complaints simultaneously and Jason rolled his eyes. Marth's eyes narrowed at the "princess" comment, and began to consider roundhouse kicking Dark Pit's head.

"Now do you want to get back to wherever you came from or not?"

Jason and Pit nodded, Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"And I suppose that your fallen angel friend" He glared at said black-clothed angel pointedly and continued. "Must also come along, but can't because of his leg and wing?"

Dark Pit scowled and nodded.

And what happened next was entirely unexpected.

Marth whipped out his sword and began drawing complicated-looking patterns on the ground around Pitoo. After he did that, the put up his hood and began chanting in what seemed to be Japanese and the area around the angel began glowing, before said angel's body slowly shrank down to the size of Palutena's Bow.

To be exact, he WAS Palutena's Bow.

PIT and JASON are shocked!

DARK PIT is confused and infuriated!

Yeah. I should stop doing that.

Marth looked completely unfazed and pointed to a yellow sidewalk, as if he did that on a regular basis. Which he probably does.

"Take the sidewalk and don't leave the path, it should lead you blokes to Smashville. The Wizard should be able to help you, since the Wizard of Brawl's supposed to be the strongest of us all."

The captain of Palutena's guard ran over to the bow and snatched it up before attaching it to his belt. The bow quivered angrily and screamed curses at him.

Jason continued to stare.

Marth crossed his arms and tapped his foot, before stepping forwards and handing Pit a pair of gauntlets as an afterthought.

The angel stared at them, ignoring Dark Pit's muffled yells of anger and complaints. He glanced up at Marth. The prince yawned. Gauntlets. Marth. Gauntlets. Marth. Gauntlets.

"PUT THEM ON ALREADY OR I'LL EAT YOUR ENTIRE SUPPLY OF JELLYBEANS."

Pit screamed and hurriedly put them on, begging Red to stay away from his "precious jelly beans, they're limited edition!"

Marth facepalmed and snapped.

"DEAR KAMI-SAMA, YOU SODDING GITS CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

He then promptly turned into a silver circlet and landed on Pit's head. Everybody went silent.

Jason stared at the circlet, then at the bow. Glance at Pit.

The angel suddenly fist-pumped, ear-splitting grin on his face.

"C'mon, let's go! What're we waiting for? Let's get back, pronto!"

Dark Pit and Jason groaned. This was gonna be a LONG journey.

* * *

**DEAR PALUTENA I FINALLY FINISHED.  
**

***collapses***

**Oh, and reviews would be nice, too!**

**^J^ Scales out!  
**


End file.
